Air conditioning units embedded into a ceiling, in which a bottom face of a case is flat so that an air discharge duct and air intake duct will follow the ceiling, have conventionally been known as air conditioning units to be disposed above an air-conditioned space.
According to such a ceiling-embedded air conditioning unit, indoor air is drawn in through the air intake duct on the bottom face of the case; the air drawn in is either cooled or heated by a heat exchanger inside the case to produce conditioned air; and the conditioned air after produced is then discharged back into the room through the air discharge duct on the bottom face of the case.